


Warmth of Home

by Reynarius



Series: The Paths We Have Taken [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dragon Shenanigans, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Wholesome, soft, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Alleria spends time with her family, reading them a story by the warmth of the hearth.
Relationships: Alexstrasza/Alleria Windrunner
Series: The Paths We Have Taken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738933
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Warmth of Home

**Author's Note:**

> I really missed these two beautiful ladies and they just needed some love in their tag here. This is just short and wholesome, and I know everyone's going through a tough time right now so hopefully, this lightens everyone's mood <3

Warmth. Joy.  _ Home. _

All things that at one time or another, Alleria had lost and feared she would never have again. In the two decades that she had been away from this world, everything had changed and all that once was hers was gone again in the blink of an eye.

But not now. Most certainly not now. 

It had been two years since Alleria first landed on the steps of Wyrmrest Temple, a complete stranger to every soul within. But the warmth that she had been welcomed with was immediate, and it was given so freely. So much trust and compassion had been shown to her in those first days, and every day since. 

She had made a new home here amongst the dragons, but she had also found an even bigger family and a love like no other. If all those years of war, and of torment would always lead to this same beautiful future - Alleria would suffer it a thousand times over without question. 

"Lady Alleria?"

Alleria looked up from her work by the sound of someone calling out from the doorway. She found Lord Afrasastrasz standing there and smiled wide, “How many times must I ask you to just call me Alleria? We are a family now.”

He laughed, “Sorry,  _ Alleria.  _ It is a force of habit.”

She rose out of her chair and waved him off, “I was only teasing. What can I do for you?”

“Oh, mother is asking for you. She would like you to join her in her study as soon as you get a moment free.”

Alleria looked back to the table where her work sat half-finished. Just letters she had been meaning to send for some time now, “Tell her I will be along in just a moment, won’t you? I just have some things to finish here.”

Afrasatrasz nodded, “Of course, Alleria!”

The ranger returned to her work after he departed, making quick work of the remaining letters before gathering them into a bundle. She knew she could easily get away with sending them off later. Right now though, Alleria was just eager to see her wife.

It did not take her long to reach Alexstrasza’s study from their shared room. She had grown to know the halls of Wyrmrest Temple like the back of her hand, and she could easily navigate from room to room. 

She pushed open the old oak door of the Aspect’s study and carefully stepped inside. Alexstrasza was standing across the room with her back to the door, rifling through one of her many bookshelves. Alleria noticed she kept looking down at the floor and laughing, crooning something out in the draconic tongue.

“My heart?” Alleria spoke up suddenly, closing the door behind her.

The Life-Binder turned around with a book in hand and smiled, “There you are, Alleria. We have been waiting!”

_ “We?” _

Alleria walked further into the study, around to the other side of the lounge seat that Alexstrasza had seated before her fireplace. Immediately her heart melted at the sight - nestled together on the floor in a pile of pillows and blankets were a  _ lot  _ of Alexstrasza’s young red whelplings. 

They chattered excitedly when they saw Alleria, and she knelt down on the floor next to them. She gathered as many of them as she could into a hug and laughed, “Hello, little ones! What has your mother roped us into this time?”

Alexstrasza was the one who laughed then, “I told them you would read them a story, they always love it when you do.”

Alleria released the whelplings from her hug and looked towards her wife, preparing to bite back with some sharp-tongued joke. Instead, she found herself without words at that moment, and near breathless.

She hadn’t noticed the lovely red gown her wife was wearing when she first entered, but she certainly did now. Fine crimson silk was draped across her form in positively the most regal fashion. 

“I-.” Alleria tried to begin but silenced herself immediately. 

Alexstrasza had  _ chosen  _ to rest herself against a sprawl of pillows tucked against the corner of the lounge piece. Her legs tucked up onto the cushions and stretched out beside her. She was also tall enough that her arms could rest comfortably along the back and side of the couch, making her embrace that much more inviting. 

In the warm glow of the fireplace, Alleria swore that her wife looked like some sort of goddess. The fire cast light in her golden eyes and across her skin that just made her look even more ethereal than she usually did. 

“Whenever you are done staring, my love, you can come lay with me,” Alexstrasza purred out, grinning ear to ear. 

Alleria shook her head and moved to the couch, lowering herself down onto the cushions with Alexstrasza. There was more than enough room for her to comfortably stretch her legs out next to the Life-Binder.

“Mmm, much better, darling,” Alexstrasza crooned, leaning forward to press her face into strands of sunlight colored hair. 

She shuddered as she leaned her body back into her wife’s, feeling the telltale rumbling of a purr building in her chest already. One of the aspect’s powerful arms moved from its place along the back of the couch and draped over her waist - holding her even closer. 

It was otherworldly sometimes, to be held and loved by such a timeless being. To feel the power coursing through her with just a touch. Alexstrasza was perhaps the most beautiful woman that she had ever laid eyes upon before, and her kind and gentle soul only added to that beauty.

“Are you cold, my heart?” Alexstrasza asked suddenly. Alleria realized it was likely because she was shuddering in her arms.

Alleria quickly shook her head, “No, I am quite alright. You are more than enough of a blanket by yourself.”

Suddenly, a few of the whelps scrambled up onto the couch with them while the majority remained curled up in the mound of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of them. Several seated themselves on the back of the cushions, while others tucked themselves behind Alexstrasza’s legs and in the other empty spaces around the two women.

Alexstrasza said something in draconic that Alleria only half understood, and the whelps chattered back in response. Then they finally settled in their places, ready to listen to the story.

“Here, take the book, my love. They are eager to hear you read for us.”

Alleria hesitated for a moment, but took the large book from Alexstrasza’s hand as she extended it to her, “I can certainly try.”

Taking the book freed up the Aspect’s other arm, and she quickly wrapped herself comfortably around a much smaller Alleria. Her purring grew even louder as she laid with her head on the ranger’s shoulder.

“Your voice is utterly divine, my heart. Soothing to even the fiercest dragon in a way you could not  _ imagine. _ ” 

“Now you’re just flattering me.”

Alexstrasza laughed. A sound so beautiful that Alleria knew she would never tire of hearing, “Does not make it any less truthful, you silly elf.”

The ranger smiled, and finally opened up the massive book that the aspect had handed her. As she flipped to the first page, the whelps began to chatter amongst themselves excitedly and Alexstrasza softly shushed them as Alleria began to read. 

Alleria lost track of time as she sat there curled up with her family and reading the story to them. It was a grand tale of riders and their dragons vanquishing an evil king, purely fiction but that did not seem to matter to the whelplings as she carried on.

Soon came the very last sentence, “...and in the end, after the great battle was won and the evil king was vanquished - our heroes freed their people of his corruption, and all the kingdoms of the world found peace.” 

She closed the book with a thud, “The end.”

Alleria glanced around the study and found all of the young whelplings were fast asleep, cuddled up against one and other amongst the pillows and blankets. Even those on the lounge seat were passed out. Some even snored loudly, and others chirped softly in their sleep. 

Behind her, Alexstrasza was still cuddled quite close and Alleria could feel the gentle, even pace of her breaths against her throat. She set the book down and pressed back into her wife, smirking. 

“My love, I think I may have bored my audience.”

She expected a teasing reply from her wife but was instead met with silence. Alleria peered back over her shoulder as best as she could only to find the Life-Binder fast asleep, still purring away against her skin. 

“Oh, dear sweet, Alexstrasza. Whatever will I do with you?” Alleria murmured to herself.

Her question was met, yet again, with silence and the low, rumbling purr coming from her wife. Seeing as she herself was secured so tightly in her arms, Alleria knew she could not slip out and let them sleep peacefully. But she certainly had no complaints about resting with them.

Without disturbing the slumbering dragons, Alleria carefully laid the book down onto the floor and stole away one of the unoccupied pillows from the floor to rest her head upon. Even as she shifted to make herself more comfortable, Alexstrasza’s hold on her tightened and she muttered something unintelligible underneath her breath.

“Shhh, it’s alright, Alexstrasza. I’m not going anywhere,” Alleria whispered as she leaned back into her arms.

Comfortable, and more than secure enough in the Life-Binder’s arms, Alleria allowed her eyes to drift shut. The warmth surrounding her, filling her heart, and melting the tension away from her bones made falling asleep so easy. But knowing she was surrounded by family made it that much easier. 

**Author's Note:**

> its been 3477596736734 years since i've written anything, but i got a bad case of writers block babeyyyy. i have not forgotten my other fics, i just, am struggling to continue them so pls be patient :D
> 
> thank u for reading!!


End file.
